Supports for electric lamps and enclosures for those lamps traditionally include, or are secured to, metal mounting pans that engage a wall or ceiling. At least one insulated socket, which is equipped with a brass screwshell to receive the Edison-base of an electric lamp, is fixedly secured within that support. Where the support is made of plastic material and is intended to simulate an ornamental torch base, it is customary to fixedly secure a bracket to the socket, to fixedly secure one end of a length of metal pipe to that bracket, and then to fixedly secure the other end of that length of metal pipe to the metal mounting pan. The length of metal pipe has been required by the Underwriters Laboratories, Inc. as a protection against fire, in the event the plastic support were to melt or catch fire. However, the cost of the metal mounting pan, of the length of metal pipe, and of the fasteners which secure that length of metal pipe to that socket and also to that metal mounting pan coact with the cost of the labor involved in assembling that length of metal pipe with that socket, and in assembling that length of metal pipe with that metal mounting pan, to make the use of a metal mounting pan and of a length of metal pipe needlessly costly.